The Devil's Little Angel
by HPS19
Summary: {AU} "If you do not want to die, then do not touch me." —SxS


**The Devil's Little Angel **

by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

><p><strong>Synopsis:<strong> {AU} "If you do not want to die, then do not touch me." —SxS

**Warning:** Unbeta-ed; may contain mistakes or any of the sort.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Authoress' Note:** This story is inspired by the manga 'Hana to Akuma'. The storyline isn't exactly the same, however. ;)

* * *

><p>"YOU'RE LEAVING?" MY OLDER brother, Itachi, asks me in his usual nonchalant voice, his dark, emotionless eyes sweeping over me in a casual manner.<p>

"Yes, I am, aniki," I reply, putting on my black coat and gloves.

"What is the reason?"

I open the windows wide, then turn to him with a smirk.

"It's boring in hell."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

✘**T—D—L—A**

—▷**PROLOGUE****—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"THEN NO ONE LIVES here?" I ask, looking up at the gigantic yet gloomy-looking mansion which is covered with snow.

"Apparently so, Uchiha-sama," Tenten, my personal aide, says while skimming through her notes containing information about my would-be abode. "It is stated here that this mansion has been left uninhabited for about twenty years since no one dared to climb up this hill and claim this house as their own."

"And why is that?"

"It is because..." Tenten pauses for a short moment. "...the townspeople think that it is haunted."

I scoff at that. _Humans._ They are so idiotic and superficial. No wonder they are so narrow-minded and weak. "Ridiculous," I mutter, starting towards the front gates when I suddenly see a bundle on the ground.

I frown. "What is this, Tenten?"

Almost immediately, she picks it up, and then, when she opens the cloth halfway, the sound of muffled crying slowly turning into wailing meets our ears.

"_Oh_!" Tenten exclaims, her brown eyes wide in awe and surprise. "Uchiha-sama, it's..."

_Well, this is interesting,_ I think as I stare at her. _Tenten rarely has any other face except for her expressionless facade. And to see her this... excited..._

"...it's a cute little _baby_!"

I blink.

Then I twitch.

A _baby_? That loud, annoying object most of the women swoon over?

Tenten gasps. "And it's a _girl_! Oh, Uchiha-sama, what shall we name her?"

I twitch even more. "Oi... I haven't said anything about keeping that... that... _hideous thing_."

"_Uchiha-sama_!" Tenten exclaims, sounding scandalized. "A baby isn't a _thing_! It's a living person!"

"Which is exactly why it cannot live long when it is in the presence of us demons," I growl.

Tenten looks annoyed, the emotion having been amplified when I purposefully still referred to the baby as an '_it_'. "Well, humans _do _suffocate when our kind is around for too long, but _look_! This baby isn't even flinching!"

"Tenten, it will die sooner or later if we keep it," I say, feeling exhausted and exasperated at the same time. I came here to Earth to relax, not to argue with her over a fragile little thing.

"It won't," she says stubbornly, clutching the baby even closer to her chest. "But if it does, then I will take full responsibility."

"Suit yourself. I am going inside now. Prepare the maids and the workers. We are going to start reconstructing this building to my liking tomorrow." With a quiet sigh, I slip inside the gates.

—

"UCHIHA-SAMA, _LOOK_! LOOK AT her!" Tenten prods, promptly placing the baby in front of me as she beams proudly. "She's so beautiful! Like an _angel_!"

"...And might I remind you, Tenten, that angels are our sworn enemies?"

"No, they aren't! We are merely indifferent to each other, Uchiha-sama, as long as the other party does not cause any rift for us and vice-versa," Tenten says in her lecture voice. "And besides, she's just a human!"

Still grumbling under my breath about stupid aides and them having no sense of gratitude for their masters, I begrudgingly look at the human thing in front of me with bored eyes.

She does not look anything special, not with her big blue*** eyes and fair skin. But she does have a glow within her which affects her surroundings positively because suddenly the air seems so refreshing, the aura bright and lively, and the house warm and inviting.

I blink in surprise when she suddenly smiles at me, a smile which is full of happiness and radiance, one that seems to shine through the darkness inside my heart and soul.

"...What a weird creature," I mutter, raising an eyebrow. "Smiling at a demon... you're pretty brave."

Tenten gives me a sly smile. "Aha... warming up now, aren't you, Uchiha-sama?"

"I do not know what you are talking about, Tenten," I say flatly. "Now be a little considerate and leave me in peace."

Before she walks out of the room with the baby in her hands, she turns her head towards me.

"Oh, and Sasuke-sama?"

I look at her, but I say nothing. Her calling me by my first name means that she's starting to warm up.

She grins at me brightly. "Her name's gonna be Sakura. Remember that! It means '_cherry blossoms_'."

I raise an eyebrow at that. "Why that name?"

"Because her smile's so nice that it resembles a flower, and cherry blossoms since her hair's pink!"

_Pink... hair?_

—

AFTER THAT DAY, MY life changed. Earth has suddenly become a world full of mysteries, especially concerning human nature.

Now, when the years have passed, every time I walk around my garden, that little human girl never fails to follow me around, even if she falls down to the ground due to her clumsy steps, even if it hurts her and sometimes scrapes her knees. She still forces herself to stand up and give me that annoying bright grin of hers.

It's irritating. Why hasn't she died and suffocated already? She's a human. She doesn't have any foreign blood in her.

So _why_ is she still alive?

—

"HIS NAME IS UCHIHA Sasuke, little Sakura-chan," Tenten says to the five-year-old child in a tender tone of voice.

"How old is he, Auntie Tenten?" the latter asks innocently and inquisitively.

Tenten chuckles. "He's one-hundred-forty-three years old, Sakura." She watches gleefully as the young girl's green eyes grow comically wide. "But he's a demon (like me), and demons age four times slower than humans. So, in human years, he's only about seventeen or eighteen years old."

Sakura leans forward, completely interest evident in her expression. "What's a demon?" she asks curiously.

Tenten looks at me. I give her an annoyed look.

"_What_?"

"Sasuke-sama, maybe we should tutor her or something. You know, give her lessons about our world, this world, the other world, and such..."

"Then _you_ tutor her. Why should I care about that?"

"...Why _me_?"

"_You're_ the one responsible for her. _You_ insisted we keep her. So it's also _your _responsibility to teach her."

Tenten sighs in defeat, knowing that I have a point. "_Fine_, fine..."

—

"SASUKE-KUN, SASUKE-KUN!" SAKURA'S VOICE rings out in the hallway as her footsteps run over towards my direction.

I stop in my tracks and let out an irritated sigh as I turn to face her. "What is it, little girl?" I ask impatiently.

She gives me one of her radiant smiles again before handing me a beautiful cherry blossom flower. "Here! This is for you, Sasuke-kun!" she says brightly, her jade-green eyes sparkling.

I frown as I take her namesake from her hands. "Little girl..." I say slowly, watching as the flower promptly wilts in my touch, "...can't you understand that we demons... once we fully touch a fragile living thing..."

She stares in morbid fascination.

"...they will wilt and die... just like this flower?"

I crush the cherry blossom roughly in my hand, giving her the death glare I'm famous for in the underworld. "So you'd better stay away from me. _If you don't want to die, then don't touch me_."

She blinks, seemingly unperturbed.

"...But Sasuke-kun... I hug Auntie Tenten every day, and she's a demon, but I don't wilt."

"Tenten is only the daughter of a Duchess. She is not yet a fully fledged demon. She does not have the capacity to be yet. I, however..." I kneel and lean closer to her face. "...am a _pure demon_."

Before I can pull away, though, she does something shocking.

She raises her hand and touches my cheek softly, smiling brightly as she does so. "_See_, Sasuke-kun? I'm not wilting just like the flower!"

I can't even answer her. I'm too shocked, too speechless to even move.

_What... is she...?_

And it is then at that point when I realize that things are going to be different from now on.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END OF PROLOGUE**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sasuke's POV is only for the prologue (and also for the epilogue). Starting chapter one, it will be in third person POV. :)

I borrowed a few ideas from the manga, seeing as they are too cute to pass up. ;) Hope you all don't mind, especially to those who have already read Hana to Akuma.

***All newborn babies (and a little older) have blue eyes. I don't know if I'm right about this, but I'll just be sticking to this fact.


End file.
